Ivory and Ebony
by Fyliwion
Summary: AU In a world where angels and demons walk among humans, they should have hated each other even if they'd been mortal. Kaito/Aoko. Secret Santa for "Lady Ragnarok"


**Author's Note:** This should've been posted days ago, but instead it'll just have to be now. Done as a secret santa for** "Lady Ragnarok". **I had quite a few updates for Christmas but in the past month I killed my internet once, a monitor, crashed a computer for several days (twice), and then Christmas Eve my mother's phone line went down due to either strong winds or construction workers…. so… it's been an interesting attempt at fic writing XP

**Prompt: **_Angels protect the human world since forever. Demons attempt to destroy it, also since forever. Both creatures live in the human world and very much hate each other's guts. What happens when one of each kind meet and find out they don't hate each other all that much after all?_

Merry Be-lated Christmas!

* * *

Even as humans they really shouldn't have been friends.

She was forward, blunt, fiery and no nonsense. She liked things painted in black and white to fulfill her almost legendary sense of justice. She hated KID with a passion that could be diminished by little else, and people fled in her wake when she was angry.

Other than that she blended in. She was average, her looks nothing spectacular, her intelligence moderate, everything about her simply blended in.

Kaito on the other hand was everything she wasn't. He'd slip in and out of messes, but never stopped being boisterous and flamboyant. He loved a good show, and nothing was greater than the one the thief KID gave on.

He was as far from average as you got. Looks that had girls say he could be a pop idol in an instant, or at least a model surely what with those eyes that could drown you whole if you let them. Top of his class, and popular too, always showing off tricks that weren't humanly possible.

And a glow that seemed to permeate the room once he entered it.

Truthfully they hated each other as soon as they met, but that's the way of things more often then not.

After all, he enjoyed playing tricks on the all too serious girl, making her smile even as he made her angry. Making her forget whatever caused her perpetual scowl, and got her out of her seat in a chase.

And then one evening he saw her sobbing for some unknown reason on his way back from the errands. The same obnoxious, fiery, none too proper girl sitting on a park bench and crying her eyes out and while he knew he should just leave it alone…

"_Hello! My name's Kuroba Kaito! Nice to meet you!" _ he stopped in front of her, holding out a rose and a handkerchief.

She looked up, as he just kept smiling, and for once he didn't pry (not too much anyway).

After that she found joy in the banter and soon her prods at KID and the boy's magic became a daily occurrence. Somewhere along the way she realized she enjoyed them, enjoyed that he teased primarily her. Enjoyed that he paid her special attention even though he was just human.

And meanwhile he found that the mortal girl had caught him up in something unexpected.

Things would have been hard enough had that been their only troubles, and if only one had been human trouble would have followed them anyway. But that had been done before, love between a mortal and immortal so it would have been hard, difficult, but not impossible.

The truth of the matter?

The truth would have been too much for two people less important to those around them. Maybe if her father hadn't been so high up, or at least if he hadn't been who he was.

If he hadn't needed to complete his father's work so badly…

Perhaps then…

But what ifs are useless and what have beens more out of grasp than anything.

And in this case the stars had set against them

………

Soft.

So undeniably soft. She'd never felt anything like it, not like feathers at all really, but more like silk. And the purest white she'd ever seen.

So soft.

He shivered goose bumps raising on his arm, and almost as though he had a chill while her fingers glided along the edge. A sigh escaped from his lips against his will, and she felt him tremble under her touch.

"Oh..." her voice was light and breathy, and for a moment it looked as though she'd pull away, but rather she ran her hand along them once again.

He couldn't face her. Dare not look at her face, after all what would she say? What could she say? No one was suppose to see, no one would want to say. Men did not grow wings from their backs, wings that could flutter, wings that were nearly as large as he was.

It was possible. Magic? Magic could be treated as a game, as a trick, as an illusion, but as he stood before with nothing left but his slacks... no make up was _that_good.

"They're beautiful..." she whispered she finally removed her hand and they fluttered lightly at the loss. Kaito looked ready to glower at them, but they had a mind of their own sometimes.

He felt them curl up around him as he forced himself to turn around.

"I suppose..." he murmured touching the ends. "I... I loved Father's." It was with effort that he managed a smile, the memory of his father's wings the few times he saw them. Odd... he never imagined his would get as a large, yet he realized as her hand laid on them...

She shook her head, "White as snow. Isn't there irony in that? I mean your name..."

A laugh escaped him. He'd asked his father once if it was another play on words, another elaborate joke, but the man had just ruffled his hair and said _"Someday."_

Well it was too late for that now, "I know. I think Dad has his reasons, not that he'd tell me..." he said with a shrug. "Maybe a double meaning."

A statement, although he'd meant it as a question.

"Maybe..."

The cold metal that rested in the center of his back moments later should not have been as much of a shock as it was. Truthfully one push and he'd be free, but... the point was on his skin and he could feel the burn of the silver already.

"Ah..." he managed weakly. "Well I kind of expected that..."

She fought the trembling in her hand, the short sword pointed right between the wings. She was good, but, "You _knew_how I felt about KID. Didn't you have _any_suspicions? Any _thoughts?_"

Of course she also hadn't expected him to be so _beautiful_. Angels were usually too much, blindingly beautiful it might be said. The ones in battle were almost beyond pretty. Not attractive, just ethereal to the point they were no longer man or woman. What good would it do to fall in love with one? Or care for one? More likely a human than that, and even those instances were rare.

Seeing them in battle they were arrogant, shining, filled with all the things they shouldn't, and meanwhile all they cared about were the humans. Human's and how they wrecked the earth. Human's and how there continuing existence worked to weaken both their powers. Human's that saw them as the essence of joy and beauty and simply fed the angels endless pride.

But...

But at that moment he was none of those things. His hair was messy, his blues eyes glanced back at her, in a face that was not too fair... not too harsh... just... Kaito.

And wings that were unbelievably exquisite and _white._Like untarnished snow... untouched and rather than being repulsed...

It was a miracle her fingers didn't move.

"I had my suspicions. I think I knew about your father, but I hoped.. No. I suppose I didn't want to see..." his shoulders sagged, and his wings with them. "How could I Aoko? Or is it Nakamori-sama now?" She pressed the sword deeper, nicking the skin as a thin trail of blood rolled down his back, "Forgive me I meant no offense."

"Don't mouth me..." she snapped. "Not after all this, I _trusted you_." She hissed remembering the way she'd cried on his shoulder, remembering how _Oh of all the... I considered playing human for him. Considered accepting mortality for him._

And he wasn't even a human.

"You nearly killed my father!"

She saw him wince at the nick on his back and he said carefully, "I had no wish to Nakamori-sama, he is a decent man. One of the better ones, his reasons at least are pure unlike so many of the others."

"Unlike who?"

"Unlike those who would see human's suffer, and tortured for eternity. Who would play with them because they can, and use them for their own power. Harvest their souls for beauty and to usurp the heavens..." he said softly. "Your father may be the warden, but he is just one of you, he does what he can to keep justice in his own way and I hold no grudge against him."

She hissed, "He's still trapped by mortality because of you!"

"Because of my father Nakamori-sama!" He snapped. "Not me. My father... and that happened before I even _knew_what my father was up to. Do you think it was easy for him? He was forsaken by our people too. I thought..." Kaito stood with his head raised and his wings still. If she killed him oh well, but he would not look at it in shame, "They may not accept me as one of them, but I do what I can to help in my own way."

Her fury was rolling off her in waves. All this time and the man she hated most was at her mercy. She could kill him, right there, but...

"By stealing?" she snapped. "By taking what isn't yours? What kind of angel are you? You all are so high and mighty and yet you steal. You tease. You are not any different than us, if anything worse. Yet someone plants white wings on your back and you hold your head up like your a ruler of the earth!" she spat angrily.

"I never made that claim."

"Did you have to?" funny how unsteady her hand seemed at that point.

"And what color are your wings Nakamori-sama?" The tip nicked him again, but he was ready. He wouldn't wince this time.

The waves grew thicker and her eyes glittered, "Don't you _dare_." She hissed at him.

"Hmmm not so eager for that question yeah?" he turned his head again, "Do you plan on spearing me or not, because I do have other things while you stand there with me at sword point."

She could see where the blood ran along his back, mingled with the blade of her sword and she felt her throat tighten. "I should kill you." The tip dropped away.

His wings drooped, just slightly, as he turned and bowed his head, "Thank you-" his eyes were gleaming with some uncanny emotion. His voice held no trace of mocking or spite, but just relief. Self-righteous bastard.

"You have your life, now get out," she held the sword even though it hung lifelessly in her fingers.

The angel bowed his head, "Until later Naka-"

"Get out! Before I change my mind!" her voice raised just slightly and he gave a swift nod, and then he was gone.

The sword clattered to her feet as she slumped to the ground wondering just what had she done.

……

He blamed the whole exile thing.

His father had always warned him that while you protected humans. Watched over humans. Kept them safe from themselves and the demons when you were able…

Don't get to close of him.

Except his father had died with Kaito and his mother left behind, exiled from the community due to his father's exploits and the possibility of 'bad blood.'

At first he'd kept himself an arms length away, his lessons had been learned well. He could shift into any figure, any face, and kept him self neutral towards the humans. He made himself popular, he kept them on their toes, but he never made close friends.

Until he met her.

He figured it was due to the whole not conversing with your own kind much thing. When he'd meet them he'd get as much snobbery as the next one, and while humans saw them as one of them… they still tended to be _dazzled _by his presence.

So when she came storming into the room, cursing him out and nearly attacking him after he mentioned something about the Kaitou KID… it came as a bit of a shock.

At first he annoyed her because he could. She'd stay on her toes, and for a while he wondered if she did have a bit of demon blood in her, but he made a habit of watching her and there were no other signs of ethereal power.

Just Aoko.

So they'd fight, banter, and get caught up in some courtship ceremony that even he wasn't aware of. And meanwhile, somewhere, that damn mop of hers was terrorizing his well built walls.

By the time they were friends…

It still hurt his head, the idea of friends with a human. His father would roll over in his grave if he knew, except he supposed it had been done before. It wasn't that far fetched, after all weren't they suppose to love easily and watch over the humans as their own?

But he was well aware their _friendship _was turning into something more… and he wasn't sure precisely what. His mother was suspicious, she'd already voiced her opinion several times, although he thought she didn't mind as much as she pretended to. He wondered if she was spiteful as well.

Except even if Aoko didn't hate KID.

Even if she wasn't the inspector's daughter.

How did you tell her you happened to be an angel?

Life just wasn't that fair.

……….

She didn't go to the next heist. Nor the one that followed, but for the last one she gathered up her courage and forced her appearance. She knew it should be easy. She should hate him, plain and simple... she should hate him more because he had tricked her into believing he was...what? Human?

Perhaps it was worse that he was _that_angel. If he were any angel she might've forced her head around it, supposing of course he could get past her heritage. But he was _that_one. That thief, the most arrogant, selfish, and high minded of the entire group.

She outfitted herself to get him this time. There'd be no mistakes, and she was angry.

So the heist came, and she felt her own wings unfurl under a glamour. Fine. If he had the nerve to mock her own then so be it, she'd wait for him on _their_grounds. She took to the skies and waited on the roof tops for the fleeing figure.

She didn't have long to wait.

The white figure glided towards her, and all she had to do was stand aloof and he fluttered down slowly across from her. He tilted his hat in greeting and she fingered her sword.

No cops and robbers this time. She was out of uniform and this was a different game.

"Good Evening" he said bowing to her, "And how are you tonight?"

"Don't toy KID-" she snapped. "You know what I'm here for."

He shook his head, a smile creeping up as he shook his head, "And you know I can't oblige. Sorry Nakamori-san."

His words rubbed her the wrong way, and she glared back, "Back to Nakamori-san are we?"

He shrugged as he leaped down to land on the roof. His wings were still unfurled, fluttering and framing him. No glamour to make them look like a glider tonight, and no dimming of the light that seemed to make him glow... only emphasized by the full moon.

"Different face, different name. You chose the playing field Nakamori-san, and here there is little change in our footing would you agree?"

She didn't but he was right regardless. She didn't move, kept her hand firmly on her blade. "The gem KID. You are not getting away with it tonight. I've had enough of you, and I have plans to drag you in front of a different court tonight."

He didn't even flinch but just shifted where he stood shaking his head. "Oh?" His lips tightened in the smile and his eyes danced at her, "I don't think so."

She kept her head straight as she glared, "You don't believe I can do it."

He shook his head, "I don't think you have it in you to hand me over to the demon court. Your too good, and you know what they'd do to me. It wouldn't matter if some of the crimes were by my father or not."

"I could."

"You won't."

She drew the blade holding it towards him, "What do you know?! Different playing field, it's like you said. I'm... I'm not the human girl you took advantage of at home! I'm..."

He didn't move. Didn't step aside, but just watched her. "I had no intention of taking advantage of you. I.. Perhaps I should have stopped seeing you when I found out, but what? Break off a friendship because of... of this?" He shook his head, "I didn't plan for anything else Aoko."

"Of course not..." her voice was laden with sarcasm.

He shook his head, "I don't have time for this. I apologize Nakamori-san but I need to go." He started to turn but she advanced, a moment later he found himself once more at sword point.

"Not tonight KID," there was little remorse in her eyes as her own black wings fluttered behind her.

"Please..."

"I don't care what you and your arrogant race. Think! I don't care if you want to blame your good for nothing father. I'm-"

In half a second the sword was knocked out of the way, and she found herself nearly thrown into the far wall, her wings crashing in behind her as he flew swiftly towards her. The sword clattered away and he had her pinned to the wall.

"Don't make the mistake Nakamori-san that because you may see our race as the "goody-two shoes" we aren't willing to get our hands dirty. Talk against me all you like, but don't smear my father's name because your angry."

She tried to flutter her wings but failed as they hit brick. Her voice died as he cut her off without a chance to speak, "We're just as dangerous as you all are, we just hide it better..." he didn't move although his eyes grew dimmer.

She lowered her head, refusing to meet his eyes, and froze as his hand rose up gently brushing the edge of her wing. "They're beautiful you know. You talked about my white ones but-" he shook his head with a laugh. "Ebony. Like a Ravens... and the funny thing is I think they'd be more appropriate on me... Yeah I know you agree..." Another stroke and they shivered under his touch. "They're nothing to be ashamed of."

Laughter bubbled from her lips and furious eyes met his, "What do you know? They're a demon's wings, only fit to be worn on demon. Tarnished aren't we? I thought you angels only took beauty in the salvation of..."

A gloved hand gently pressed against her lips and he shook his head, "We take beauty where it's deserved. Aren't we all from the same strain anyway?" His eyes flashed, "I'd say you'd fit the profile of an angel far more than I would, black wings and all."

"Doesn't matter…" she snapped pulling her head away.

"Au contraire my lady, I think it does…" he watched her thoughtfully leaning against the wall, but still keeping her pinned. "You really see yourself as a demon don't you? In the self pitying way some manga character would… an unsavable doomed soul and all that…" she was tense under his scrutiny, but her wings trembled as he ran fingers along them once more.

Her fury on the other hand never wavered as she looked away, "Isn't that how the world sees us? I thought you angels regarded us as even lower than that." She should push his fingers away from his wings, shove him away but somehow she couldn't. If she met his eyes, she'd be doomed.

"I did…" he said looking at her without any wavering response. "Once. When all I knew where that the demons murdered my father, and that they would've done worse had they had the chance. That my mother was all but exiled because of him and his dealings with them. Before I knew that there were others beyond the bastards who enjoy seeing them suffer … I still might not agree with your purpose but…" His hand touched her cheek forcing her to look up, "Aoko…"

His voice had dropped slightly and her wings still trembled, fluttering frantically against the wall giving away her emotions. _I hate him_. She thought to herself, but she could feel the lie behind it.

For a moment she thought he would kiss her. The way their lips were a hair's breadth apart, and his eyes were filled with so much emotion, so much… everything. She would've backed up if she could have, but there was no where to go. And suddenly she wanted nothing more…wondered what would happen if he did lean forward and steal the kiss.

Would the heavens explode? Would lightening strike? Would they both find themselves doomed for eternity, or weren't they already doomed? At that moment she was ready to toss all other thoughts to the wind for, for what? Vaguely she wondered what it would be like to be wrapped in those white silk like wings, and his arms that were almost so warm they burned like the sun.

And for that moment she believed he felt something for _her._

"Nakamori-san… I can't let you catch me just yet. Please understand…." His fingers brushed her cheek and for half a second she considered taking the initiative.

"Kaito…"

"They are beautiful wings you know…" and with that he turned around and took to the skies, her yell falling on empty ears, her own wings nearly lifting off, but…

She closed her eyes and told herself she would not cry for one of _them_.

…...

It was interesting the people that proved to be of _their _kind.

Aoko use to play a game and try to guess when she was younger, after her father's accident she just chose to ignore.

She supposed she should've expected Kaito… but then what was she too think? He was too mischievous, too naughty, but too brilliant and perfect to be one of her kind. Perhaps she should've known better, after all how else could you make the whole world fall in love with you like that?

Hakuba was far more obvious.

By all right's they should've hated each other, but while they weren't _friends _persay, their animosity for Kaito and KID made them converse, which was more than it could've been.

The "mortal world" was a type of neutral ground anyway, they couldn't have the entire human population find out they existed because a demon blasted an angel in the middle of class.

So the stuck up, perfect prig became a type of… acquaintance.

"He's one of your type! Why can't you do something about him if you all hate the Kuroba family so much…" she said when Kaito was out sick one afternoon. "Obviously you like him almost less than I do."

He shook his head looking over his notes, "Nakamori-san, we dislike Kuroba and his KID act, but there is little to pull him in on. That is why I work as a detective, if nothing else I may be able to capture him under human laws, honestly I am surprised your group hasn't' done anything with him yet."

It was an aggravating fact for her and she made a face, "We try… he's…"

"Slippery… yes I am well aware."

Never in her wildest dreams had she considered an angel might get along with her on _anything, _but it shows what she knew.

But all she could thing about when she saw the annoying magician was why couldn't he have been human.

It had been bad enough, feeling what? Compassion? Friendship? Maybe something a bit more for a man she presumed to be a mortal.

But what type of _demon _was she if she had gotten caught up in that glow of his?

And now she was conversing with angels…

Great. Just great.

…………

The snow was thick.

Heavy and freshly fallen. The blanket of white had made the heist nearly impossible, but now it just lay on the ground sparkling. The remnants caught in the wind sparkled like diamonds in the moonlight that had appeared from behind the clouds.

A winter wonderland and he looked the part with the roof tops looking like mountains in the sky.

There she stood like some angel of death, but even as she landed next to him nothing could compare to _him_, all in white and glowing more than usual. In his hand a red gem cast it's own color on the ground like blood, and he stared at it so intently that she wasn't sure he heard her walk up behind him.

He didn't turn but he did speak as he held up the gem a little further, "They say it has the ability to turn angels into demons, demons to gods, and mortals into immortals… they say that it was this that Pandora's Box held all those millennia ago…" He shook his head, "This is what they wanted… although for what end I'm not sure."

He turned to her raising an eyebrow as he held it out towards her, "What would you do with it?"

"What?" she said startled, entranced herself by the way that it pulsed with light in his hand, almost as though it were a living entity.

"It has the power to turn me human and give you white wings… would you take it?" He asked still watching it. "People have killed for it."

"I…" She touched it and pulled away. "No…"

He looked at it and held it up once more, "Good" he threw it up and it disappeared from his fingers. He turned towards her, his own wings fluttering nervously behind him even as his face never betrayed a thing, "What are you doing here anyway Aoko?"

She scowled and shook her head, "Back to Aoko are we?"

"You still call me Kaito," his voice was nearly teasing as he said it.

"You're in a good mood" she snapped, angrier than she'd meant it to be.

"Well… yeah" his grin should've been infectious. His wings looked ready to take off for the heavens and any moment now she expected fireworks or some other ridiculous light show. "This is it. This is the gem, I can be done with it after this. Maybe after I destroy it they'll even let me back into their ranks."

"Oh…" it was the only thing she could think of to say as she looked at him. "I see…"

His wings fluttered as he looked at her and he chuckled, "Or maybe I'll stay with the humans longer. Actually enjoy myself, father always loved entrancing them with "magic" so to speak. I might try that… Protect them by being one of them… oh don't look at me like that I know you don't _completely _hate humans all that much yourself."

She made a face, "They're still annoying…."

"Mmmhmmm a bit like me?" His wings fluttered nervously behind him, she had begun to wonder why he even kept them out like that. His face could be entirely unreadable, and yet his wings gave him away every time. Maybe he just didn't know, and she wasn't about to tell him.

She looked away and scowled, "You're a different story altogether. Both the clans would probably get together just to kill us if they knew we were even… what is this exactly?" she turned to face him.

The look in his eyes almost sent her reeling back. The way that he tilted his head just slightly, how his whole body said… what? He took a step towards her and she wanted nothing more than to run away but… "Kaito?"

This time she didn't move when he closed the space between them, as his hand reached out to run down her cheek. Her heart was beating a hundred miles a minute, and nothing could have torn her away from those eyes. _Did he bespell me or something? Can Angels even do that? _"Kai-"

An arm was wrapped around her waist, and she felt warm lips pressed against hers. White wings fluttering around her ebony ones to encase her. She should push away, run, tell him _not this! Not… not…_ but she couldn't think Couldn't even imagine. At that moment she couldn't imagine anything except… _Kaito…_

She should have guessed that kissing an angel would be like that. Like dancing through the sun, or so filled with starlight she forgot where she started and he began. _No… no I can't… I…._ Except she was, and she could and she wanted nothing more.

_An angel kissing a demon… imagine… _

They'd both be killed. The idea was far too absurd. She lifted her head and felt him move his lips from her cheek to her neck… the hint of teeth and she felt a laugh bubble up wondering just how far apart they're two races were anyway.

She also realized he was inexperienced, as nervous as she was, and _what would it be like if he knew what he was doing? If he'd been prepared…_

The thoughts were shoved aside as a hand ran along the intersection of her wings and back.

She buried her head into his jacket, "We can't…" she mumbled softly and praying the wellspring of tears she'd been holding back for weeks wouldn't spring forward.. "We can't… we'd… we'd…"

He pulled away enough to force her to look at him, "I love you." He said when he caught her gaze at last, "I love you. I love that your fiery and wild and just as annoying as I am. I love that you hate KID, but still put up with me. I love that you have black wings, and that more than anything you want to escape earth. I shouldn't… I… _kami _I tried not to. I told myself I was delusion, that I thought you were a mortal, that I'd been among humans too long but…" his hand ran along her wing and he bent over to place a gentle kiss on the tip. "You could grow fangs and claws and try to kill me and be one of the demons like these humans expect and I think I'd still love you…." He let them go to run his fingers back through her hair. "Demon, Angel… mortal… it doesn't matter…"

"Kai-"

"Please…" he whispered pulling his eyes away from her.

She buried her face in his shoulder, "Idiot…"

He chuckled softly, "Yeah I suppose I am, but I think we knew that since the beginning."

It was several minutes before either of them made any movement. She stood there face buried in his chest, and his arms around her. Finally, "I'm not suppose to love you…" she said softly. "I can't Kaito… I'm-"

"I know."

She felt her wings droop and she nearly retracted them except he pulled away, "Don't…" his hand brushing her feathers again.

Her heart was in her throat, and she felt her pulse racing as she nodded, "Tonight. It can't hurt right? Just… tonight you could stay and we can go back to the way things are tomorrow but…"

"Are you sure?" his voice betrayed nothing, while her wings trembled under his touch. She couldn't even raise her eyes enough to see if his were as well.

"Father's gone out of town, he won't be home. No one will know. Maybe lightening will strike, or the world will end or some other catastrophe, but I'm will to risk it… just…"

His fingers brushed her cheek again and blue eyes smiled down at her, "I know…" he murmured, "I'm willing to risk it too…" his hand reached for hers and with a last brush of lips took to the skies.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__It didn't turn out like I'd planned… at all… I've always wanted to do a winged Kaito fic too… maybe someday I'll write more… or expand it further? (Do I dare?) I really wanted to write a couple other scenes… but I had _no _idea how I'd end it in that scenario and I liked this ending… so yes. I hope you enjoyed it and I do apologize for it being late and I tried to fit in everything asked for…_

_And I'm honestly as cursed with electronic devices as you get. Although for my readers I _do _have intentions for a New Years dump... hopefully... _

_ Merry Christmas! If a couple days late ^_^ _


End file.
